


Иди на мой голос

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Когда Клинт начинает слепнуть, он ищет наставника.





	Иди на мой голос

**Author's Note:**

> каноничный для Земли-12121 суицид, отношения с большой разницей в возрасте, нецензурная лексика, всё плохо. События «Последних дней» растянуты во времени, таймлайн может быть смещён.  
> Название позаимствовано у одноимённой песни группы «Дом кукол», которой автор и вдохновлялся.

«Такое бывает у людей старше сорока. Вы ещё долго продержались».  
— Просто у меня всегда было хорошее зрение, — мрачно цедит Клинт сквозь зубы, снова отвечая врачу, и обнимает свой потрёпанный рюкзак.  
Водитель переспрашивает, думая, что обратились к нему, но Клинт больше не откликается. За окном мелькают, смазываясь на скорости, какие-то дома и однообразные деревья.  
Или дело не в скорости — просто такое бывает у людей старше сорока, а Клинту в июне стукнуло грёбаных пятьдесят семь. И у него всегда было хорошее зрение, поэтому он не беспокоился и всё прозевал. Упустил момент, когда можно было что-то исправить.  
Лучше бы это была другая какая пиздецома. Такая, чтобы сразу в гроб, а не на свалку. Но нет, по иронии судьбы у самого зоркого человека на свете — запущенная глаукома, и он вот-вот ослепнет. В любой момент, как говорит чёртов врач, может шарахнуть приступ.  
Клинт, конечно, послал его на хуй со всеми запретами. С момента вынесения приговора он две недели пил, нервничал и перенапрягался, раздавая лещей ублюдкам на Западном побережье. И думал, что если повезёт — всё закончится быстро.  
Но одним утром просветление настигло его: в мусорном баке, с дырой на месте одного из нижних зубов и с фиолетовыми рёбрами. Клинт лежал на горе пустых коробок, гниющих очистков и ещё хрен знает чего вонючего, смотрел в небо, часто-часто моргая, и гадал, почему ещё не сдох и не ослеп и теперь валяется среди отходов, как какой-то Сорвиголова…  
Как Сорвиголова.  
Тот, конечно, хотя бы не был глухим. Но если кто и мог сейчас помочь, так это он. Клинт не виделся с ним двадцать лет — с тех пор, как уехал на Западное побережье.  
С тех пор, как Наташа дала понять, что больше ничего не будет.  
За двадцать лет, конечно, характер Клинта не улучшился — напротив, он пересрался со всеми, даже с Кейт, терпевшей его бесконечных лет пять, ушёл из всех возможных организаций и геройствовал в одиночку. Сорвиголова, правда, тоже облажался: в новостях говорили, что он убил Кингпина.  
Но зато за давностью лет не придётся вспоминать, как они делили Наташу. Это точно не актуально.  
И поэтому Клинт решил ехать за советом именно к слепому. Как будущий слепой. И едет. Едет автостопом, даже послушавшись врача: при авиаперелёте может случиться перепад давления. Нью-Йорк покидал голубоглазый блондин, красавчик, сердцеед и долбоёб, не признающий, что ему тридцать семь; возвращается в него седой потасканный хиппарь в драной куртке и драных джинсах, едва вспомнивший, что у него шестой десяток на излёте. Но никому ведь уже не важно, как он выглядит, а Мёрдок так вообще слепой.  
И Клинт, настраивая себя на странную встречу и вежливую просьбу, молча пялится в окно всю дорогу. Расплывчатые в сумерках фонари дрожат, как горящие свечки.

***

По старому адресу Мёрдока никто не открывает. Здания, где располагался его офис, вообще больше нет.  
Клинт напрягает извилины, шагая по перестроенному незнакомому Нью-Йорку со стаканчиком дешёвого кофе в руке. Кофе, вообще-то, врач тоже запретил, но от него отказаться не выйдет никогда. Должно же остаться что-то вечное, когда даже зрения не станет.  
И он вспоминает: Мёрдок ходил тренироваться в спортивный зал в Адской кухне, где-то на сорок третьей. Как-то на «Ф».  
«Фогвелл».  
Шансов на то, что этот зал ещё остался, ничтожно мало, но Клинт идёт его искать. Не ждать же Мёрдока у двери, как приблудная собачонка. Надо вломиться и с порога грамотно себя поставить перед этим саркастичным мудаком.  
К вечеру, изрядно поблуждав, Клинт выясняет: зал «Фогвелл» на месте.  
За дверью кто-то методично и бодро колотит боксёрскую грушу — так громко, что даже со слуховым аппаратом слышно. Клинт переминается с ноги на ногу, выбрасывает третий за день пустой стакан — и дёргает круглую дверную ручку.  
Закрыто.  
Он дёргает сильнее, и в зале становится тихо. Даже не слышит шагов, продолжая ломиться в чужую крепость, и вздрагивает, когда ручка проворачивается в ладони и дверь чуть не приветствует его лоб.  
И отступает на шаг, чтобы убедиться: это не Наташа. Не Наташа. Её здесь быть не должно.  
Но эта рыжая, стриженная под мальчишку всклокоченная девчонка дьявольски на неё похожа.  
У неё в ямочках ключиц блестят бисеринки пота, и чёрная майка липнет к голому телу, и она — почти такого же роста, с такой же нехорошей усмешкой, выбивающей из головы все умные слова и самообладание.  
Клинту было девятнадцать, когда он встретил такую же девушку. Только с волосами до плеч и без бинтов на кулаках.  
И зрячую.  
У девушки на пороге «Фогвелла» — почти белые, серебристые слепые глаза.  
— Запах, как от помойки между кофейней и алкозаводом, — она морщит нос, закидывая на плечо белое пушистое полотенце. — Колчан за спиной. Тренькает тетива. Ты что, Хоукай?  
— М-м-м.  
— Хоукай. Клинт Бартон, — заключает она. — Наслышана. Удивлена, что ты жив.  
— М-м. В смысле, я сам удивился.  
Девушка хватает его за запястье неожиданно сильной рукой и втягивает внутрь. В зале так темно, что Клинт успевает испугаться, что ослеп, вот прямо сейчас. Но за мутными окнами ещё блестят фонари.  
— Темно, — говорит он наконец.  
Она клацает выключателем. Из трёх ламп на потолке загорается одна, жёлтая и тусклая, но и этого хватает. И в жёлтом свете девчонка кажется ещё более рыжей.  
Пока Клинт стоит как соляной столб посреди Гоморры, она хлопает дверцами шкафчиков, собирает в охапку гель для душа, полотенце, чистую мужскую футболку, расчёску. Она движется, как Мёрдок; странно и ужасно видеть почти-Наташу, которая движется, как Мёрдок.  
Сколько ей? Лет восемнадцать?  
Мозги Клинта отказываются думать. Отказываются верить глазам, и кровь в висках выстукивает: лучше бы ты ослеп до этого.  
— У меня есть футболка.  
— Эта точно не пахнет. Извини, штанов нет, но хоть так. Душ там, — она машет рукой куда-то вдоль стены, снова направляясь к груше.

***

Её зовут Мапон. Мапон Романова.  
От этого хочется снова нажраться.  
Она смеётся, как Наташа, кладёт ногу на ногу, как Наташа, даже запрокидывает голову, когда пьёт воду из бутылки, как она. Она носит чёрное, играет в бильярд на деньги, знает несколько видов единоборств, владеет катаной и с пяти или шести лет в курсе, что человек по имени Клинт Бартон — уникальный в своём роде идиот, первый среди снайперов и мужчин Наташи. Может, поэтому так неуважительно тыкает ему. Или она так со всеми.  
Мапон восемнадцать, она слепа от рождения.  
Мапон — дочь Наташи. У которой, блядь, не могло быть детей. Сама Наташа погибла четыре года назад вместе с чёртовой кучей других героев.  
И дочь Мёрдока, которого Клинт уже за это не убьёт, потому что Меченый успел раньше.  
Мапон сидит, покачиваясь на стуле, напротив него, балансирует на двух ножках. Отвечает на вопросы со спокойствием далай-ламы. Клинт слушает её — и обтекает. Не только фигурально: с мокрых длинных волос, пахнущих её шампунем, на пол зала капает вода.  
Попросить о помощи её оказывается даже сложнее, чем Мёрдока. Потому что пока Мапон говорит, Клинт всё острее ощущает себя старой развалиной, проебавшей в своей жизни не просто всё, а всё-всё и себя в придачу.  
Поэтому, когда вопросы заканчиваются, Клинт просто сидит на стуле. И смотрит на неё.  
— Ну, — спрашивает Мапон, облокачиваясь на широко расставленные коленки и нагибаясь к нему ближе, — так зачем ты пришёл?  
— Я слепну, — под пристальным незрячим «взглядом» это вырывается само собой. — Мне в лучшем случае остался год. Я не хочу оказаться бесполезным. Хотел попросить… Мёрдока, — Клинт не может выговорить «твоего отца», обращаясь к Наташиной дочери, — чтобы он меня… Потренировал.  
— Хочешь стать слепым воином? — Мапон вдруг улыбается. — Как у Симодзавы?  
— Вроде того. Правда, я не знаю, кто такой Симодзава.  
— Это поправимо, — Мапон легко пожимает плечами. — Всё поправимо. Я тебя научу. Знаешь, я прирождённый учитель.  
И в воздухе повисает какая-то тревожная и почти осязаемая недоговорённость.  
— Я буду что-то тебе должен, — осторожно догадывается Клинт.  
— Конечно. Но есть ли у тебя выбор?  
Это почти Наташина усмешка. Но руку, перетянутую красными боксёрскими бинтами, Мапон протягивает ему по-мужски.  
Клинт пожимает её, не задумываясь. Всё равно от того, что он задумывался, никогда не получалось ничего хорошего.  
Как и от всех таинственных договоров в старых сказках.

***

Тренировки начинаются на следующий день. Без объявления войны.  
Клинт остаётся пожить в «Фогвелл», уходит вечером в магазин за продуктами, а когда возвращается и включает единственную лампочку — видит, что все окна закрашены чёрным изнутри.  
Мапон сидит на стуле у пустого ведра с краской. Поглаживает изгиб его лука.  
— Я знаю, что ты жулик и циркач, — говорит она. — Тебе бесполезно завязывать глаза. И эта лампочка слишком громко гудит.  
Стрелу к тетиве она прикладывает не слишком умело.  
Но стреляет — на звук, чёрт подери, на звук! — очень точно, и лампочка разлетается.  
Наступает абсолютная тьма. Ослепнешь — не поймёшь.  
В тот вечер Мапон избивает его, как слепого щенка. Легко, безжалостно, до настоящей крови, солоно хлюпающей в носу и струящейся по подбородку, до боли в недавно треснувших рёбрах. Никаких скидок: пока Клинт не видит и не слышит её, крутясь во мраке, она находится будто сразу везде.  
Её получается только пару раз схватить за запястье, но она тут же выкручивается. Откуда только у девчонки такие ловкость и сила?  
Под конец голова гудит, нос заливается кровью, но нет сил даже повернуться на бок.  
— Вставай, — звучит в черноте откуда-то сверху. — Вставай, Бартон.  
Он упрямо приподнимается на локтях — и падает назад, как подстреленный утконос.  
С дочери Мёрдока и Наташи сталось бы избить старика и выкинуть назад на улицу, мрачно думает Клинт, хлюпая и отплёвываясь прямо на ринг. Он чего-то такого и ждёт, когда она присаживается рядом, шумно возясь — ну наконец-то он слышит её движения! — и протягивает бутылку воды. К разбитому носу и губе прижимается тряпка со льдом, и Мапон держит её у лица Клинта очень долго.  
— А ты хорош, — внезапно мягко одобряет она.  
— Не издевайся, — гундосит Клинт.  
— Я серьёзно. Не все пытаются встать.  
— А ты уже многих вот так… тренировала?  
— Многих.  
— Когда успела?  
— Долгая история. Но ты действительно хорош.  
— Поверю на слово.  
В темноте её голос почему-то звучит не похоже на Наташин.  
— Вот тебе первый урок, — говорит она. — Иди на мой голос. Пока не научишься идти на моё дыхание.

***

Делать нечего: Клинт идёт на её голос.  
Со слуховым аппаратом это, конечно, издевательство над пожилым мужчиной, и он не раз шутит об этом. Мапон не отвечает на его шутки. Раз за разом укладывает на лопатки.  
Противная маленькая девочка.  
Она мучает его месяц. Два. Три.  
Твердит: забудь о страхе, забудь о боли, забудь о прошлом, живи по-новому, живи сегодняшним.  
И он слушает этот голос.  
Свет в «Фогвелл» есть только в душевой, где Клинт разглядывает свои синяки. Днём он выходит на улицу, щурится на солнце, чтобы убедиться, что ещё видит, и чувствует, как сужается поле зрения. Будто мир медленно-медленно закрывает кулисы, и спектакль заканчивается.  
Он делится этим с Мапон однажды вечером, заливая в себя ледяную минералку.  
— Этот спектакль будет долгим, — обещает она, и тонкая рука с сильными пальцами, мозолистыми, привыкшими к бокенам и мечу, сжимает его голое плечо.  
Рука тоже не похожа на Наташину, и Клинт вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что привык узнавать Мапон именно как Мапон. Не как чью-то дочь.  
И, чёрт знает почему, от этого с ней становится легче справиться.  
Он в тот же вечер укладывает её на лопатки вслепую, оборвав почти беззвучный боевой танец — ей даже не приходится подавать голос. Мапон лежит под ним — разгорячённая, пахнущая цитрусовым гелем для душа и потом. Клинт чувствует под своей ладонью её мокрую шею, ощущает, как проходит воздух в её лёгкие, как учащённо колотятся жилки.  
— А ты хорош, — она чуть хрипло смеётся. — Думаю, пора учить тебя не только выживать, но и жить, как слепые.

***

В старой квартире Мэтта тоже нет лампочек. Есть большие клетчатые окна: днём — тусклый свет осеннего Нью-Йорка, вечером — фиолетово-розовое нервное мерцание вывески на стене напротив.  
Можно было бы купить и ввернуть хоть одну, но Мапон наверняка будет против. Да и все деньги, оставшиеся на счетах, Клинт слил на самый современный слуховой аппарат.  
Каждый вечер на несколько часов Мапон завязывает ему глаза.  
Он учится слышать, как гудят фонари на улицах, как Мапон вдыхает, меняя боевую стойку, различать соседей по шагам, читать шрифт Брайля и использовать технику для незрячих. Он осваивает её белую трость — Мапон всё равно ей не пользуется. Он пытается готовить на ощупь, варит кофе, разливает его — и вся квартира потом пахнет кофе, пытается бриться — и режется, пытается расчёсываться — и всё равно ходит лохматый.  
Однажды Мапон не выдерживает. Садится на спинку дивана, пока Клинт пьёт кофе поутру, и её острые коленки обнимают его бока.  
Фиолетовая вывеска ещё мерцает, и квадраты света на полу — не серые.  
— Давай я тебя причешу. — Она улыбается, и большая кружка в ладонях вздрагивает. — Как Леголаса.  
— Ужасно. Меня так называл Старк.  
— Забудь.  
— Может, лучше постричься?  
— Нет.  
Тонкие пальцы ловко отмеряют ровные одинаковые пряди. Клинт сидит неподвижно, чувствуя, как Мапон приглаживает волосы у него за ушами, плетёт тонкие косички — аккуратно, почти нежно, стараясь не дёрнуть, не причинить боль. Это что-то совсем новое.  
Она никогда раньше не была с ним ласкова.  
И ни одна женщина так не касалась его волос: может, потому, что когда Клинт Бартон был бабником, он стригся коротко.  
— Так ведь гораздо удобнее. — Две тонких косички сходятся в одну, и Клинт, глядя перед собой на фиолетовый свет, ощущает дыхание Мапон где-то возле затылка.  
Она наверняка слышит, как у него колотится сердце, поэтому и посмеивается. Конечно, смешно: старый пень, который заново учится ходить, пытается обмануть грядущую незрячую старость и сыграть на опережение — хренов тактик! — застыл от прикосновений молоденькой девочки. Которая просто решила причесать его, как огромную куклу. Или он для неё скорее подобранный помоечный пёс, который пока не надоел?  
Это же совсем другая Романова. Её никто не учил соблазнять, это видно, она лучше всего умеет сражаться, но такой наивный и коварный жест — хуже всего, оказывается.  
— Не смейся, Мапон, — просит Клинт. — Не смейся, пожалуйста.  
Она завязывает на его волосах какой-то кожаный шнурочек от своих браслетов и молча спрыгивает со спинки дивана назад. Уходит куда-то, сцапав куртку и хлопнув дверью.  
У Мапон — не у Мёрдока, к чёрту Мёрдока, Мёрдок мёртв — нет в квартире ни одного зеркала, и за окном уже слишком светло. Клинт, отмерев, одурев от тишины в квартире, драит до блеска дверцу кухонного шкафчика и смотрится в неё.  
Старый, очень старый идиот, ничуть не похожий на Леголаса, отворачивается от него и идёт искать Мапон в Нью-Йорке.

***

Клинт находит её не по голосу.  
Она же играет в бильярд на деньги. В баре на сорок четвёртой, почти наверняка: её папаша ходил именно туда. Колокольчик звенит над головой, когда уже вечером подвыпивший заранее Клинт входит и размазывается по косяку у двери.  
Мапон звонко смеётся над каким-то лохом, и Клинт закрывает глаза. Слышит, как стучат и перекатываются шары, которые укладывают в треугольник, как звенят бокалы в баре — и на фоне всего этого в темноте звучит её смех.  
Темнота сейчас не кажется страшной — гораздо страшнее открыть глаза и подойти. Раньше он знал, что может предложить женщине, а теперь он просто старый… извращенец, судя по всему. Что у него там впереди? Несколько зрячих месяцев — в лучшем случае. Пара слепых лет? Что он ей оставит? Заброшенную квартиру в Бруклине, сожаления и полную солидарность с Наташей в том, что Клинт Бартон жалок?  
И почему, кстати, Мапон сбежала? Сразу после того, как заплела ему эти чёртовы косички?  
Надо развернуться и уйти. Не зарываться сейчас в свои мысли, не искать причины импульсивных поступков. Они обычно заводят в подсобки башни Старка или базы Сопротивления ГИДРЕ, а потом сразу в тупик. Хорошо, что Мапон вряд ли унаследовала это от родителей. Она же такая сдержанная, и серьёзная, и…  
— Ты за мной следил?  
Знакомая бесцеремонная рука в чёрной перчатке без пальцев сгребает Клинта за грудки, схватив за куртку. Мапон будто смотрит на него в упор поверх зеркальных очков, и её хватка сжимается крепче в нескольких сантиметрах от сердца.  
— Да. Нет. Шёл на твой голос. Смех. Неважно. Слушай, мне надо валить.  
— Ты что-то натворил?  
— Нет.  
Она прислушивается.  
— Врёшь, Бартон.  
— Да.  
— Что?  
Клинт очень пытается успокоить сердечный ритм, но сердцу, блядь, ни в каком смысле не прикажешь. Вопрос только в том, когда это случилось. За столько лет ничего не изменилось: он снова сам ничего не заметил и не понял. Просто оказался лицом к лицу перед фактом. И перед ней. Ещё одной Романовой.  
— Мне надо валить, потому что я…  
Должен оставить это себе, всё это долгое, странное и наверняка последнее. Оставить хоть что-то чисто платоническим и сбежать, пока не облажался, хочет сказать Клинт, но уже не может.  
Дочь Наташи целуется совсем не как Наташа. Неумело, неловко, но жадно. Так и не отпускает куртку, как бы говоря: ты никуда не уйдёшь.  
— Фу-у, — вопит из-за стойки какой-то молодой мужик. — Как это гадко. Найди себе ровесника!  
Мапон, так и не отрываясь, тянет Клинта за куртку к стойке, и когда он всё понимает, начинает посмеиваться в её губы.  
— Мама не говорила тебе, чтобы ты не водилась с Хоукаем?  
— Мама говорила, что с ним было весело, — Мапон нехорошо улыбается и протягивает руку в сторону.  
Пиво из чьей-то кружки выплёскивается в рожу недовольному, и Клинту как будто снова становится девятнадцать. На время всей идиотской спонтанной заварушки.

***

Ему девятнадцать всю ночь — пока они убегают вместе тёмными переулками Адской кухни, целуются в каких-то подворотнях и чуткие пальцы Мапон лезут под старую куртку. Пока они поднимаются на пятый этаж, пропахшие пивом, забрызганные чьей-то кровью в ходе кабацкой драки, и будят хохотом соседей.  
Они еле вспоминают, что надо запереть дверь и разуться, и одежда беспорядочно летит на пол.  
— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — говорит Клинт скорее для очистки совести.  
— Но есть ли у тебя выбор? — Мапон скользит руками по его груди вверх, улыбаясь.  
Она хочет завязать ему глаза. Но Клинт мотает головой и швыряет повязку куда-то в угол, скомкав её. Пока он видит, он хочет видеть, хочет запомнить. Не важно, сколько ему осталось: он всё это отдаст Мапон, он будет с ней до конца, раз ей тоже хочется этого. И он будет видеть её, даже когда уже не сможет.  
В спальне будет слишком темно — и они оказываются у окна. В её серебристых глазах — фиолетовые отсветы; у неё — трогательная россыпь веснушек на плечах и взъерошенные короткие волосы на затылке. Они отражаются в тёмном стекле с неоновыми бликами: юная, красивая девушка и какой-то иссечённый шрамами и морщинами, тёмный от загара лохматый седой урод.  
Врачи сказали, что следующей весной Клинт уже не будет видеть. Весна — не для него, и Мапон, сама похожая на солнечную весну, тоже. Клинт не должен к ней прикасаться, но отступать слишком поздно.  
Пусть это случится.  
Она упирается ладонями в раму. Прогибает спину, расставляя ноги шире, пока старый сатир в отражении ведёт своими грубыми от тетивы пальцами вдоль её позвоночника, осторожно проникает внутрь.  
Один палец. Два. Внутри у неё влажно, но узко так, что заранее кружится голова.  
Он будет первым? Да с её растяжкой не понять. Спрашивать не хочется.  
И к тому же это не важно: она ведь точно будет его последней.  
Клинт хочет что-то сказать, пока не кончил от одних звуков рваного дыхания, но ему сейчас настолько девятнадцать, что получается спросить лишь:  
— Рама выдержит?  
— И рама, — Мапон смеётся, — и я. Сам выдержи.  
Когда Клинт входит в неё сзади, обнимает и сжимает между пальцев острые светлые соски, рама трещит. Но только чуть-чуть.  
Потом он двигается очень аккуратно — чтобы выдержать подольше и не сделать больно. И всё-таки ничего не уточняет.

***

Рассвет — серый, и боковым зрением Клинт уже не видит окна.  
Но это утро кажется солнечным, потому что прямо перед его носом — рыжая макушка, и Мапон водит пальцами по его шрамам, будто это интересная книжка Брайлем.  
— Похоже на иероглиф «самурай», — сонно произносит она, трогая грудь слева.  
— Похоже на иероглиф «я три раза невежливо побеседовал с Меченым», — хмыкает Клинт.  
Она замирает.  
— Я говорила тогда, что ты будешь мне должен. Хотела попросить об одной вещи. Теперь даже как-то неудобно.  
— Теперь я уж точно сделаю для тебя всё.  
— Я пыталась убить Меченого, чтобы он не добрался и до меня, — говорит Мапон совсем тихо. — Но он — слишком хороший стрелок, а я — боец ближнего боя. Мне не по зубам. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Всё будет, — коротко говорит Клинт и закрывает глаза.  
Вот и пойми, победа это или поражение Хоукая: эта Романова может позвать его в любую тьму, и он, приученный, пойдёт на её голос.

***

Из оставшихся врагов Меченого Хоукай был лучшим выбором оружия. Она не могла не знать.  
У Клинта уходит всего две недели, чтобы перетрясти старые лёжки этого дикого зверя. Может, он старый и облезлый охотничий пёс, но нюх ещё не потерял.  
Клинт же не мстит за Мёрдока, нет. Он делает это для Мапон.  
Меченый действительно живёт в Адской кухне, в дешёвой убогой съёмной квартирке с решётками на окнах, почти не выходит, и жутко палится тем, что заказывает проституток в красном, всё ещё подвинутый на Электре. Увязаться за такой — легче лёгкого, и Клинт просто кукует на пожарной лестнице, ожидая шлюховоз. У него за спиной лук и стрелы, хотя он уже может обойтись голыми руками или первой подвернувшейся палкой — пусть Меченый узнает его сразу. Даже двадцать лет спустя и с этой эльфийской причёской.  
Когда машина подъезжает, остаётся только пролезть в подъезд и прижать «ночную бабочку» к стене, когда Меченый ей откроет. Лучше пусть её напугает Клинт, чем Меченый.  
Это легко.  
— Не суйся сюда, — хрипло бросает Клинт, слыша щелчок замка, и распахивает дверь в квартиру, тут же ударяя Меченого в грудь.  
Он отлетает; похоже, он уже не такой грозный противник. По крайней мере, сейчас. Его жилище — логово окончательно съехавшего психа. Меченый — бухой в дрова, лежит на полу, безумно смеясь, и из его рта льётся пивная пена, как у бешеного лиса.  
Кругом — бутылки и окурки, горький дым и вонь. И её имя написано на зеркале чьей-то кровью.  
— Ты не знаешь, что она такое, — говорит Меченый прежде, чем Клинт достаёт лук и натягивает тетиву. — Ты не знаешь. Не знаешь ни-че-го, Хоукай.  
Может, его и убивать не надо? Сам захлебнётся?  
— Твоё последнее слово? — Клинт дёргает уголком губ, глядя сверху вниз.  
— Мапон. Ма-пон. Это не её имя. Ты думаешь, что трахаешь дочку Чёрной Вдовы, а на самом деле трахаешь древнюю мразь.  
Меченому так весело, что по спине бегут мурашки и начинает болеть голова. Над бровью.  
— Ты следил, блядь?!  
— Она хуже Руки. Ей тысяча лет. Я узнал всё, я знаю всё, я хотел это убить, чтобы оно больше не переродилось. Чтобы не выучило новых выблядков с дубинками. Это Стик. Тот Стик, который создал Сорвиголову. Он зовёт себя Чистым. Первым Чистым. Но сколько на нём крови, Хоукай, Рука у него сосёт, и мы у него сосём, и… Сам посмотри. У меня есть картинки в ноутбуке.  
— Мне не интересно.  
— Будешь стрелять в безоружного, Хоукай? Как же твой кодекс чести? Дуэль за даму?  
Клинт молчит и ведёт кончиком стрелы к смятой постели, залитой алкоголем и блевотиной. На ней валяется пистолет; Клинт не может разобрать какой.  
Голова болит.  
Меченый отползает к кровати, забирается наверх и пьяно целит в Клинта. Стрела уже готова сорваться.  
— Хуй тебе, — Меченый расплывается в улыбке, нажимая спусковой крючок. — Ты не отнесёшь _ему_ мой скальп.  
Перед глазами становится темно, когда гремит выстрел и трещит разбитое зеркало. Меченый, наверное, попал, а Клинт так и не выпустил стрелу.  
Он закрывает глаза и открывает их: Меченый лежит на постели с жуткой весёлой гримасой и аккуратной дыркой во лбу.  
Рикошет.  
Мастерский.  
Не сдался старому врагу.  
Клинт смотрит с полминуты на красную пену на губах Меченого — а потом вытаскивает сигарету из его пачки и садится в этой вонючей комнате за ноутбук мертвеца. Листает фотографии в открытой папке с конца: двое в засвеченном фиолетовом окне, двое на тёмной улице, двое у входа в «Фогвелл», какие-то расчленённые трупы в чёрном, много расчленённых трупов в чёрном, девочка с катаной, и лезвие у катаны — алое.  
У неё жуткое лицо — такое же, как у мёртвого старика в соседней папке.  
Даже его отрезанная голова над кем-то высокомерно усмехается, будто спектакль ещё не окончен.

***

Небо не хочет светлеть, когда Клинт возвращается к ней, пропахший сигаретами Меченого.  
Голова болит; щель между чёрными кулисами всё уже и уже, и, когда он заходит в квартиру, на сцене — то есть на полу перед клетчатым окном — только рыжая девочка, сидящая в позе лотоса к нему спиной. Ничего нет ни слева, ни справа.  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — говорит Клинт в прямую спину, и во рту горчит. — Откуда ты знаешь японский. Чем ты занимаешься. Это ничего не меняет, Мапон. Ты… Научила меня всему заново. Ходить. Дышать. Чувствовать. Я не боюсь темноты и боли. Всё как ты говорила. Я…  
— И ты всё делал, как я говорила. Ты — настоящий воин, как и я, — отзывается она чужим спокойным голосом. — Я должна тебе ещё один урок.  
Когда её голос звучит снова, он зовёт не Клинта во тьме, а тьму к Клинту.

***

— Настоящий воин должен быть один, — повторяет Клинт, спускаясь по лестнице.  
Голова болит.  
Она права. Каждому своё: ей — новый ученик, ему — путь воина, и так до конца дней. Он будет один, он уедет на Западное побережье, куда глаза глядят.  
Нью-Йорк — слишком мерзкий город. Куда ни плюнь.  
Вот даже сейчас какие-то хулиганы выкрутили в подъезде все лампочки.


End file.
